


Warming Sensation

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Naruto World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Deidara and Obito live together, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Obito, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cam sex, same uni but different courses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: While returning home after attending an art convention, Deidara is left stranded in the town where he had to change trains. All services have been cancelled due to heavy snow blocking the tracks. One more fucking night away from home. The night of his boyfriend's birthday, to top it all.





	Warming Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one last year for Obito's birthday, and decided to translate it one year later. :P  
> Happy birthday Obito Uchiha! 🎂

Room 730, 732, 734...

Deidara examined every door in the hotel's long corridor, looking for the room number matching the card they gave him when he checked in. The wheels of his suitcase rolled with a muffled sound as he dragged it across the carpet. With his arms full of shopping bags and covered from head to toe in winter clothes, he still hadn't recovered from the numbing cold, even though the temperature inside the building was more than pleasant.

He felt his phone buzzing in the back pocket of his trousers. Surely, it was Obito sending one text after another. After he arrived at the station, Deidara only had time to warn him about all trains being cancelled because the heavy snowfall had blocked the tracks. His boyfriend didn't check his phone straight away, but Deidara had to let off steam, as a result he sent Obito about twenty messages of pure cursing and complaining. His disappointment hadn't gone away yet, and he was sure Obito's was bigger than his own. His birthday would be in a few hours and Deidara had planned to be with him at midnight. Had he been able to change trains, Deidara would have arrived at Konoha railway station at eleven o'clock. They already had plans to go to one of those burgers that are open twenty-four hours for a quick dinner, an ice cream. He wanted to be the first person to wish him a happy birthday and give him a gift. Being the first birthday they celebrated together, Deidara had every right to be fuming.

At least, the railway company had booked hotel rooms to those affected by the interruption of services.

He found room 740 at the end of the corridor. Deidara left all his luggage on the floor, noticing the slight ache and fatigue in his arms. He swept the card across the reader and after he heard it click, he pushed the door with his body. The light inside the room went on as soon as he stepped in, revealing a typical hotel room, double bed, burgundy curtains, matching carpet, desk, wardrobe, TV and what he guessed was the bathroom door. He was greeted by the scent of cheap air freshener, but he wouldn't complain. The room was decent enough.

The first thing he did was to dump all his stuff on the bed and move next to the radiator to warm his hands. His phone buzzed again. After getting a bit warmer, Deidara took off his gloves and grabbed his phone. He was right, every single message was from Obito.

[21:59] Obito: "NOOOOOOOOO"

[21:59] Obito: "Tell me you're joking"

[21:59] Obito: "Senpaiiii 😭😭😭😭"

[21:59] Obito: "Was getting ready to go and see oyu"

[21:59] Obito: "YOU*"

[21:59] Obito: "I hate my life"

[21:59] Obito: "You ok? Where ru now?"

[21:59] Obito: "Senpai don't ignore me"

[22:00] Obito: "ITS MY BIRTHDAY"

[22:00] Obito: "Well not yet BUT STILL DON'T IGNORE ME 😭"

The rest of the messages were similar. Only Obito cursing his luck and lots of crying faces. He always used the emoji collection of a chibi cartoon character in a black tunic and a swirly orange mask with a single hole. Deidara always wondered where he got it from, he was the only person he knew who used it. The 'chibi' character appeared kneeling, a big waterfall of tears gushed from the hole of his mask forming a puddle on the floor. It appeared on his screen like a hundred times, perhaps to make Deidara aware of his current state of mind.

After getting warm enough, Deidara took his scarf, hat and coat off. He pressed the camera icon, took a picture of the room and sent it to Obito.

[22:23] Deidara: "They took us to a hotel"

[22:23] Deidara: "It doesn't look bad to be free"

[22:23] Deidara: "We'll met tomorrow morning and it will still be your bday"

[22:23] Deidara: "We'll have plenty of time to celebrate it so don't cry"

Deidara left his cell phone on the bed, opened the suitcase to take out his wash bag and hair dryer and went into the bathroom ready to take a hot shower. Unlike the hotel where he had stayed for the art convention in Kumogakure, the water there didn't come out too cold. Good. He loved very hot, almost boiling water. It was a fact that Obito couldn't understand.

When he came out, the room was totally shrouded in a whitish haze and the mirror completely fogged. His anger had gone away, the feeling of relaxation after leaving the shower was his favorite. The hotel's white bathrobe was also soft and comfy. He ran his hand through the mirror to wipe the steam off and started to untangle his hair before drying it. 

Several minutes later, Deidara layed on the bed, having decided to keep the bathrobe for a bit longer. He turned the TV on and picked up his cell phone, the button light blinking which meant that Tobi had answered. Again there screen was full of crying emojis.

[22:26] Obito: "I wanted to start the day by your side"

[22:26] Obito: "😭"

[22:26] Obito: "Miss youuuu"

[22:26] Obito: "Not fair"

[22:26] Obito: "Wanna be with you now"

[22:26] Obito: "😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭"

[22:27] Obito: "I wanted to see you again so badly"

[22:28] Obito: "What u doing?"

[22:28] Obito: "How was your day?"

Deidara read the messages with a mischievous smile while changing channels with the other hand. There was nothing interesting, football, a contest, a couple of movies and a sitcom. He left it there and started typing his answer.

[22:50] Deidara: "Ohh you miss me seriously? 😛"

[22:50] Deidara: "Yeah its boring without you"

[22:50] Deidara: "Too much silence"

[22:51] Deidara: "I went shopping today"

[22:51] Deidara: "You'll like some of this stuff"

He noticed Obito was typing, so he kept looking at the screen.

[22:51] Obito: "Something for me?"

[22:52] Deidara: "Maybe, some are for both and some for me only"

[22:52] Deidara: "Artists stuff 😁"

He got Obito's gift the day before, while he was at the con. A few comics. He didn't know if he knew the author, but after finding them in the humor section, decided that Obito would enjoy them. Sometimes he was studying and heard Obito laughing in the living room while reading manga. Deidara wanted to hear him laugh like that always, that's why he bought them. 

The other stuff, he bought it on a whim. He hadn't been able to resist going to that sex shop he found when he was on his way to the station. Thinking about it made him want to test his acquisitions. Still smiling, he typed again.

[22:52] Deidara: "By the way, I also took a shower"

Deidara knew all too well the reaction he would get, his eyes remained glued to the screen waiting for the two ticks to turn blue. And just as they did, a long line of emojis invaded his phone screen. In particular, the character in the orange swirly mask having a nosebleed. Which was absurd because the mask had only one hole.

[22:53] Obito: "nnkfjgkhnkv"

[22:53] Obito: "PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN"

[22:53] Obito: "And you're not allowed to refuse!✨✨"

[22:53] Obito: "The birthday boy wants to see his senpai 😊💕💕"

Pressing the camera app on his phone, he raised his arm, loosened his bathrobe belt enough to show half of his chest and clicked the button. Perfect.

[22:54] Deidara: "There's not much to see either I've almost dried myself up"

[22:54] Deidara: "And it's not your birthday"

[22:54] Deidara: "One hour and six minutes left for that"

[22:54] Deidara: "Should I wait?"

He couldn't stop smiling while typing.

[22:55] Obito: "THAT'S A LONG TIME😭😭😭💦"

[22:55] Deidara: "😛"

[22:55] Deidara sent a file.

He appeared lying on the bed with one hand under his head and the other arm up holding the phone. Half of the tattoo on his chest was exposed, and the gap between both sides of the robe narrowed more and more, ending at the belt, just under his navel. Obito took a while to answer, but when he did, he filled Deidara's screen with the masked emoji having a nosebleed.

[22:56] Deidara: "Looks like you liked it"

He waited for Obito's reply, tapping the matress with his fingers. He was taking too long to type. The screen went off while he waited and had to press the button again.

[22:56] Obito: "You are"

[22:56] Obito: "So"

[22:56] Obito: "SEXY"

[22:57] Obito: "I have the sexiest"

[22:57] Obito: "Boyfriend ever 😍💖💖💖💖💖💖💖"

Deidara was about to write that if he wanted, he could send another pic. He decided otherwise when he noticed Obito was still typing, three dots flashing at the bottom left of the screen.

[22:57] Obito: "If I were there I would take a towel and dry you myself"

Thinking about the scene, Deidara blushed. Obito kept writing.

[22:57] Obito: "I would untie your belt"

[22:57] Obito: "Take off your bathrobe and dry you slowly"

[22:57] Obito: "I wouldn't missa single inch of wet skin"

Not only his face, his body had also started to heat up just by imagining himself, wet and naked, the fluffy, warm towel in Obito's hands running down his chest, then to his stomach and his hip. His imagination was getting out of control and Deidara wanted Obito's to do it too.

[22:58] Deidara: "By the way"

[22:58] Deidara: "I used that shower gel that you like so much"

He had bought the first bottle only because it was on offer. The lemon and vetiver fragrance became Obito's favourite that same day. Deidara knew that mentioning it would fuel the fire.

[22:58] Obito: "Mmmmm"

[22:58] Obito: "It drives me crazy when you come out of the shower smelling like that"

[22:58] Obito: "I'd leave kisses all over you while I dry you off"

Deidara wanted him to continue talking like that. He uncovered one shoulder, lowered his belt to expose the upper groin and took another picture.

[23:00] Deidara: "I hope this helps you imagining it 😉"

[23:00] Deidara sent a file.

After leaving the phone aside, Deidara tried to pay attention to the telly while waiting for Obito's reaction. He tried to resist when the button's light began to flicker, but in the end he couldn't.

[23:01] Obito: "😅"

[23:01] Obito: "I'm hard"

[23:01] Obito: "😅"

[23:01] Obito: "😅😅😅"

[23:01] Obito: "Your fault for sending such pics"

[23:01] Obito: "😅😅"

[23:01] Obito: "SEND ME MORE"

[23:02] Obito: "KEEP TAKING CLOTHES OFF"

He was chewing his thumb, so distracted that he didn't notice he was doing it, his lips curled upward as he reread those last messages. The bulge in the bath robe that covered his crotch was awakening too.

[23:02] Deidara: "Your turn to send me something"

[23:02] Deidara: "😈"

[23:03] Obito: "Do you want to see how hard I am for you?"

[23:03] Obito: "But don't forget to delete it later!"

[23:04] Obito: "I don't want someone to borrow your phone and say"

[23:04] Obito: "Holy fuck Deidara I didn't know Obito was so well hung~"

[23:04] Obito: "✨🍆"

[23:04] Obito: "Also think about those spy agencies stealing people's pictures and phone calls"

Deidara couldn't help snorting.

[23:05] Obito: "Just kidding"

[23:05] Obito: "Well except the part about deleting it 😭🙏😳"

Obito had stopped writing, maybe he was taking the picture.

[23:05] Deidara: "Ok but send it already"

[23:05] Obito sent a file.

The picture showed Obito's lowered trousers and the big tent in his blue boxer. If before that, Deidara was already starting to feel turned on, that vision generated a heat surge that shook his entire body. His hand went into the bathrobe to start caressing his arousal. He needed it. After seeing that picture, he needed it. He was surprised by how much precum there was already.

He interrupted the task to let Obito know.

[23:06] Deidara: "I'm touching myself"

He untied his belt, moistened his hand, spread his legs and went back to his task, still looking at the picture, rubbing slowly at first and then faster and faster. His breathing became labored, Obito had answered, but he had a hard time convincing himself to stop.

[23:06] Obito: "Imagine it's me who does it"

Another pearl of precum appeared.

[23:07] Obito: "I spit in my hand, I grab your cock, I squeeze it well while my hand goes up and down..."

"Mmmmmh..."

Imagining the scene, he couldn't supress the urge to keep jerking off.

[23:07] Obito: "I kiss your neck"

[23:07] Obito: "then your chest"

[23:07] Obito: "Your stomach"

[23:08] Obito: "Your thighs"

A spark of pleasure made his erection twitch.

[23:08] Obito: "Mmmm you taste soooo good"

As he felt the pleasure buildup in his groin about to burst, he stopped. Deidara was panting, his body frustrated as ever, screaming for him to continue. He started to write using his pinky which took more effort, but it would distract him from his urgent need to cum.

[23:08] Deidara: "Touch yourself too"

[23:09] Deidara: "I want us to jerk off at the same time"

The answer was immediate.

[23:09] Obito: "But senpaiiii"

[23:09] Obito: "Don't stop!"

[23:09] Obito: "I was creating atmosphere for you 💦"

Deidara remembered the stuff he bought. Maybe it was time to show it to Obito.

[23:09] Deidara: "It's your birthday"

[23:09] Deidara: "It's me who's gonna give you a good show"

He sat up, grabbed the sex-shop bag and emptied it onto the bed. When he looked at the phone again, he had several new messages.

[23:10] Obito: "That's why you should be doing what I say"

[23:10] Obito: "I am the birthday boy"

[23:10] Obito: "And I didn't give you permission to stop"

[23:10] Deidara: "I want to show you something first 😉"

He placed the bottle of warming sensation lube and the vibrator still on the box next to each other and took a photo. The file was received with another row of nosebleed emojis.

[23:12] Obito: "Is this my gift?"

[23:12] Deidara: "No"

[23:12] Deidara: "This is for me and you"

[23:12] Deidara: "You cannot see your present until tomorrow"

[23:12] Obito: "Good"

[23:13] Obito: "Because I have an idea"

[23:13] Obito: "I want to see you use that lube right now"

[23:13] Deidara: "And how do you want me to write then?"

[23:13] Deidara: "The phone will get all sticky"

[23:14] Obito: "Do it carefully"

[23:14] Obito: "Remember I'm in charge today 😈💖"

Rolling his eyes, he went to the suitcase and took out a packet of tissues. He could have reminded him that it was not his day yet again, but Deidara didn't do it. Deep down, he was enjoying the game. He left the phone on the bed so he could remove the seal from the bottle. The plastic crackled as he peeled it. Then he took the lid off, grabbed his arousal and covered the tip with lube. He could feel the warming effect straight away, it was as if the temperature in the area had gone up ten degrees. He added a little more before closing it and extended it slowly along the entire length, careful not to stain his little finger in case he needed it to write.

"Nnnnhh..."

Why did it never occur to him to try it before? The sensation of heat multiplied the pleasure he felt. It was as if he was actually burning, not painfully but in a pleasant way. Deidara took the phone and filmed a video of a few seconds.

[23:16] Obito: "Mmmm senpai this truly is a gift"

[23:16] Obito: "I mean it 😍😍"

[23:16] Obito: "How does it feel?"

While stroking himself, Deidara wrote the answer using the thumb of his left hand, it took him a while. His pleasant task was too distracting.

[23:17] Deidara: "Gd"

[23:18] Deidara: "Shoulda trdit b4"

[23:18] Obito: "Don't write"

[23:18] Obito: "Concentrate"

[23:18] Obito: "Really"

[23:18] Obito: "..."

[23:18] Obito: "I'd like to see you using the vibrator 😍🙏 "

[23:18] Obito: "Plsssss"

Deidara struggled to press the voice message button.

"Can't you... Ah... wait until I'm home?"

[23:19] Obito: "No"

[23:19] Obito: "I want you to use it"

[23:19] Obito: "And send me pics and videos"

[23:19] Obito: "I could finish myself off just by thinking about you"

[23:19] Obito: "But watching you is so much better"

[23:20] Obito: "I stopped touching myself 😳😳"

[23:20] Obito: "So don't keep me waiting"

[23:20] Obito: "I'm dying to see you twisting with pleasure just for me"

[23:20] Obito: "Oh, and it makes horny to chat with you while you jerk off"

Deidara wiped his fingers on a tissue, opened the box containing the anal vibrator and took it out of the plastic tray along with the instructions, which he dropped on the floor along with all the wrappings. At the store he was told it was ready to use, sealed and sterilized. It was light purple, long and slightly curved, smooth on one side and wavy on the other, specially designed, he was told, to rub against the prostate with ease. Then he poured more lube on his fingers and started to massage his back entrance. It felt burny in a pleasant way.

"I'm stretching, hm," he whispered, pressing the voice message icon.

[23:22] Obito: "OMG"

[23:22] Obito: "Every time I imagine you lying on the bed with your hand between your legs"

[23:22] Obito: "I go crazy"

[23:22] Obito: "I would give anything to do it myself"

[23:22] Obito: "Don't write"

[23:22] Obito: "Keep doing it"

[23:23] Obito: "Imagine is my finger the one entering you"

[23:23] Obito: "Moving in circles"

[23:23] Obito: "Going deeper"

Deidara let out a moan he couldn't supress, pleasure mixed withannoyance. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen, wishing the next message would arrive.

[23:24] Obito: "Put another finger in for me"

He obeyed immediately.

[23:24] Obito: "Push"

[23:24] Obito: "Separate them"

[23:25] Obito: "If I were there I would suck you off while I stretch you"

[23:25] Obito: "Just to see the look of pleasure on your face"

He could feel himself blush even more, his ears burned, his face too, he felt his asousal twitch almost painfully, protesting for the lack of attention. Obito's words were like sweet torture.

[23:25] Obito: "I want to feel you move your hips up to reach my throat"

[23:26] Obito: "I want to hear you moan and shake like crazy when I curve your fingers to rub your prostate"

[23:26] Obito: "Now..."

[23:26] Obito: "Get three fingers in"

When he stretched himself, Deidara always had problems with the third finger. His wrist felt sore after a while forcing it into that position. He added one more finger and resumed the back and forth motion. That lube was working too well. He felt more sensitive, more eager to finish than ever, but still far from the desired moment.

[23:27] Obito sent a file.

"Shit..."

He swallowed hard. It was a video. And just by watching the thumbnail he could tell he was going to end up even hornier than he was. He could see Obito's hand grabbing his own cock. The tip protruding obscenely from his closed fist. Deidara pressed the play button with his thumb and watched the amazing scene of Obito raising and lowering his fist, masturbating slowly.

"Mmm, Deidara," he heard Obito say. "I know you always struggle with that third finger. I hope this helps."

Hearing his name in the husky voice he missed so much and knowing Obito was doing that just to help him made Deidara feel as if his chest was about to burst, at how caring his boyfriend always was.

"Would you like to sit on it?" Obito continued, Deidara hated not being able to do it. "By now you should be ready to impale yourself on my dick. Mmmmmhhh... If you were here now riding me... Tight around my cock... Bouncing like a cowboy on a bronco..."

The video ended there, and Deidara watched it three more times as he finished.

With a faint moan, Deidara withdrew his fingers and wiped them off using a few tissues. He waved his wrist for a few seconds to ebb the discomfort caused by the awkward position. He was running out of tissues, so he finished cleaning himself in the bathrobe, which he took off and left next to him, in case he needed it again. It wasn't his and they were going to wash it later anyway, so he didn't care. He placed the washbag between his knees and leaned the phone up against it, adjusting it well so it would point forward. Then he turned the front camera on and positioned himself.

Yes, the view was good. He nodded, satisfied and picked up the phone again.

[23:31] Deidara: "I'm ready 😉"

[23:31] Deidara: "Accept"

[23:31] Deidara sent a video call request

A few seconds later, Obito accepted and his face appeared on the screen.

"Senpai..." he said, looking at the camera with that silly smile of his. "I only need to see you like that, with your face all red and messy hair to cum in less than a minute."

"Well, don't do it, hm," Deidara said, grabbing the vibrator and showing it to him. "It comes with a remote too."

"Mmm... Well for a start I'm having a couple of ideas about what to do with it."

Since he had thrown the instructions away without reading them, Deidara had a hard time understanding how it worked. Two of the buttons regulated the intensity of the vibration, the other two the speed with which the tip thrusted and the fifth turned it on and off. It could also be turned on with a switch at the base of the device.

"Do you want to see me use this thing?" Deidara purred, turning it on.

The toy started vibrating and pumping like crazy, while emitting a furious buzz. Deidara understood he shouldn't have pressed all the buttons while inspecting it. He had to catch it before it fell from his hand. Obito was laughing and he decided to turn it off for the time being.

"But will you resist it, senpai?"

"What kind of wimp do you take me for!?" He scoffed.

He left the phone again against the washbag and lubricated his rear entrance and the vibrator again. Looking at the little circle at the corner of the screen that showed his own camera, Deidara made sure Obito had the best view. He was loving watching Obito's face as he watched one of his hands bring the vibrator to his anus, nails painted a glossy black, somewhat peeled off, he noticed. His other hand pressed one of his buttocks to keep it out of the way. The turned off vibrator brushed the ring of muscles, the lube made it feel very hot. Its texture and consistency was firm but soft and flexible.

"I can't wait any longer," Obito said, letting out a low growl.

Obito turned his phone over, showing him again his closed hand wrapped around his cock. Deidara licked his lips, pushing the vibrator about two inches into his back entrance while still watching the show that Obito offered him.

"Ah...!"

It was weird to feel the vibrator in there, but the lubricant was also working inside. Deidara felt as if his butt was on fire.

"How long is that thing?" Obito asked.

"The box says fifteen centimeters, hm."

He pushed a little more, until half of it was inside.

"Good," Obito said.

Deidara laughed.

"Don't feel... Mmmmn... Threatened by a... Piece of plastic."

"How does it feel?"

"Not as full as usual, hnn," Deidara said, if he finished at that moment he'd be satisfied, which would happen soon if Obito kept showing him the way he masturbated. "If you were here I would suck you off with the vibrator in my ass."

"Senpai. I'm... Trying to last a bit more and now... I can't stop thinking about that."

"I'll do it as soon as I get home," he said in his most seductive voice. "I'll eat your dick as soon as I cross the front door."

With one last push, Deidara finished inserting the vibrator.

"And... How are we going to put it in?"

"I'll be wearing it already, hmm," he told him.

"Is that possible?"

"I don't know, you'll find out tomorrow," he picked up his cell phone again so Obito could see him. "You like the idea, right? Kneeling in front of you mmm... Swallowing your whole cock while this thing buzzes inside my butt."

"Mmmm... Enough. I mean, put it to work now. Start with the minimum."

He heard a loud snort and Deidara smiled, doing what he said."

"Aaah...!"

The tip of the vibrator buzzed right against his prostate in a faint but effective way. Holding the phone up, he tried to capture a good angle of his body for Obito. He was jerking off so fast that his hand looked blurred.

"Look at you... Mmm... Shit, I'm very close... I want to fuck your mouth while you twist like that... Pull your hair forward... I want... To feel my balls crushed against your chin."

Deidara moaned, not caring at all if other guests were listening.

"And I want... Your cum in my mouth... Nnnghh ... I'm going to spit out a drop just so you can see how it falls from my lips... Mmm... It tastes great..."

He increased the vibration, and turned the pumping on. He writhed, convulsing, he was no longer aware of how loud he was whining and mewling. His insides burned and tingled, and for a second he thought he would piss-himself. Tears came to his eyes as the vibrating waves pulsed through his body. The phone nearly fell from his hand, the shaky view of his own camera still visible in a small circle in the lower corner of the screen.

"Ah... Shit, Deidara... If you moan like that I... Mmm... Pinch a nipple for me..."

He did it, smearing his chest with lube in the process. Obito's cock had turned a deep crimson as he pumped it into his hand.

"I'm going to... Leave your cock... Squeaky clean... Ahhhh... With my tongue..."

He wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it with desperate need. After hearing Obito moan he couldn't help it.

"I want you to come while you suck me off... I want ... To see you choking on my cum before you swallow it..."

"Mmmmmhh...! Obito...!"

He heard his moans again stronger than before, and watched on the screen, several white jets shot up in the air. His body arched upward, moaning like he was possessed. The phone fell from his hand when the pleasure erupted in an orgasm so violent it made him feel like he had wet himself.

He turned off the vibrator as soon as he recovered, lying on the bed, unable to move or think, or even breathe. Involuntary spasms made him twitch every few seconds. Deidara was in no hurry to recover. He remained in that position with his eyes closed, abandoning himself to the feeling of well-being. He could have even slept like that, naked on a bed full of junk, stained with semen and with the vibrator still in his body.

"Hey, are you still alive?"

Deidara didn't have the strength to answer.

"Mmmm... Shut up."

He stayed like that for a few more seconds, until he forced himself to pick up the phone. He didn't have a lot of battery left. Obito was smiling at him on the screen, his face was red.

"At least you are. How are you?"

In response, he snorted, still not able to talk and Obito nodded, his eyes shining.

"Good. I miss not having you here right now. I wish I could touch you through this," Obito added.

A finger blocked the camera and Deidara couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll go to sleep and before you know it, it will be tomorrow, hm."

"Can I use the t-shirt you left here to clean the sofa before all this come dries? I forgot to leave tissues nearby and I can't be arsed getting up."

"No!" Deidara yelled. "Get up and go get a fucking roll of toilet paper, you lazy shit."

Obito smiled.

"Just kidding. I missed annoying you."

Deidara wanted to retort, but he missed Obito too. He wished he could touch him over the phone.

"That reminds me I also have some stuff to clean, hm."

He would have to take use the spare sheets. He didn't want to sleep in a bed full of cum. Deidara made a grimace of pain when he took the vibrator out of his ass, after the orgasm it was no longer pleasant and it stung a little. He left it on the robe to avoid staining the bed further. He would have to clean it before putting it back in the box.

"I should end the video call. My phone is about to die," Obito said.

"Yes, mine too, hm."

"But then I won't see you anymore! Send me a kiss at least," he said, and Deidara, obliged. Obito closed his hand as if trapping it to bring it to his lips. "Now both at the same time."

Deidara clicked his tongue, this was getting sappy. Obito was on the screen, eyes closed, lips wrinkled, waiting for his kiss. At that moment he opened them again and frowned.

"Come on, senpai!"

And he couldn't help but do as he said. If he took that train, they would be together already. Deidara nearly says it, but he didn't want to make him feel worse.

"See you in a few hours," Deidara said.

"Don't leave!"

"Before you notice we'll be together again, hm. See you tomorrow."

"Sleep well, senpai."

And he clicked the button to end the call, he knew Obito wouldn't be able.

[23:54] Obito: "😭"

[23:54] Deidara: "Hey"

[23:54] Deidara: "What did I just tell you?"

[23:55] Obito: "I knowwwwwwwwwww"

[23:55] Obito: "But I hate to be away from you"

To make him feel better, Deidara sent a kissing emoji as he got up with a groan and went to the bathroom to wash the vibrator. Then he changed the sheets and left everything dirty on the bathroom floor. When he took the phone again he had nine messages, half of them were just rows of kisses.

[23:56] Obito: "I miss you"

[23:56] Obito: "I want to hug you"

[23:56] Obito: "And kiss you"

[23:56] Obito: "Sorry if I'm being repetitive"

[23:57] Obito: "😭😭😭"

[23:59] Deidara: "Don't be silly"

[23:59] Deidara: "I miss you too"

[23:59] Deidara: "Let's go to sleep now"

[23:59] Deidara: "Both"

[23:59] Deidara: "At the same time 😁"

Only a few seconds left until midnight. Deidara waited impatient for until it was twelve o'clock. Obito was writing, but he couldn't afford to wait. He didn't want anyone else greeting Obito before him.

[00:00] Deidara: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

[00:00] Deidara sent a file.

[00:00] Deidara: "But the real celebration starts tomorrow"

It was just a drawing that Sai, a classmate, made one day that Obito was waiting for him after class. Apparently, Sai watched them kiss and got inspired. He was a weird guy, Deidara was already used to his ways, but he wasn't going to reject a free drawing.

Obito stopped typing and Deidara waited for his reaction. The phone warned him when it went down to 3% battery. A minute later, he stil hadn't replied. Deidara hoped he wasn't crying.

[00:01] Deidara: "2%"

[00:01] Deidara: "And you better not be crying"

As he expected, that made him react.

[00:01] Obito: "Ksdjslfhghjcv"

[00:01] Obito: "It's us!"

[00:01] Obito: "That will be my new phone background"

[00:02] Obito: "My love"

[00:02] Obito: "I adore you 💖💖💖"

[00:02] Obito: "Thanks for everything"

[00:02] Obito: "For existing, for being the way you are, for being there by my side"

[00:02] Obito: "Even though you're far away now 😭😭💦"

Deidara stared at the screen, sighing like an idiot.

[00:02] Obito: "I'll be at the station tomorrow"

[00:03] Obito: "Just tell me when the train arrives"

[00:03] Obito: "I'm gonna hug you and not to let you go in a week"

[00:03] Deidara: "❤️😁"

[00:03] Deidara: "Don't let go of me in a month"

[00:04] Obito: "The best plan I've ever heard"

[00:04] Obito: "Rest well my love"

The red 1% flashed on the corner of the screen.

[00:04] Deidara: "You too"

[00:04] Deidara: "Tomorrow you'll find out if what I told you is true or not"

[00:04] Deidara: "❤️😈"

When the phone died, Deidara felt somewhat lonely and after leaving the phone charging he went to get ready for bed. Time would go faster if he was asleep. Things hadn't gone as neither of them expected, although in the end Deidara tried something new and he enjoyed it.

It wouldn't be the last time. Deidara was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write about phone sex for a while. I've been celebrating their birthdays with smut lately lmao. 🌝🌝 Hope you like it. The birthday boy didn't complain.


End file.
